Falling......
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: Jake loves Clink. Clink loves Jake. So why can’t they be together? Jake’s girlfriend.


Falling... ...  
Author's note: Clink helped me with the writing of some of this story.   
  
The moon rose high over the docks of Brooklyn. It was a ruckus that night on the docks. Spot Conlon was throwing a party. He invited every newsie in New York. He was very proud of the turn out. Spot walked around watching everyone. Some people were talking, or drinking (punch), or eating, or dancing….he stared in the middle of the dock where the small band Medda had supplied was playing. Spot's eyes bugged at what he saw. Coneflower was twirling and dancing around like an idiot. He shook his head.  
  
"Who invited her?" he thought, then remembered that Cone recently had joined the Manhattan newsies, and that she was Mush's GIRL ((*hint,hint* *te he* J/K!)). Spot winced, and went on his way.  
  
Coneflower was smiling and dancing around the different couple, who just shrugged her off. Most of them knew her. Actually, everyone knew her. She was known as the Nutball of New York. Cone was alone on the dance floor 'cause Mush hadn't gotten there yet. He had to help Jack and Blink at Medda's for something. But, he promised her that he would make it, no matter what. She sighed happily thinking about him then heard someone come up behind her.  
  
"Cone! Dance wit me now!" Clink screamed, grabbing her hand. Clink was also known for her craziness too, and had been a newsie as long as Cone.  
  
"Heya Clink!" Cone laughed, dancing around with her. "Fun party, huh?"  
  
"It's great!" Clink yelled. "Whoa!" They twirling around, scaring people now.  
  
Meanwhile, Jake and Belle had arrived at the party. They'd been going out for about four weeks. Belle was very pretty - hence the name - but she wasn't very nice. No one really liked her, but Jake was a gentleman and had asked her to be his girl because he thought that she would change her mean attitude if someone treated her with respect. He was beginning to think other wish after a whole month of putting up with her ranting. He frowned as they walked up to the dock dance floor (*hehe* the dock has a dance floor), and started to dance.Cone and Clink had noticed them walk up. They strolled up to the couple with grins on their faces.  
  
"Heya Jake! Heya Belle!" Cone greeted, with a lot of enthusiasm.  
  
"Jake, ya wanna waltz, c'mon!" Clink shouted, grabbing Jake from Belle.  
  
Belle stood there stunned. Her boyfriend had just been taken away by another girl.  
  
"So, Belle…" Cone started. "How you and Jake doin'?"  
  
"Uh…..good, I guess" she replied, staring at Jake and Clink. She was getting more jealous by the moment. Jake was only suppose to pay attention to her - well, that was Belle's conclusion.  
  
Clink and Jake waltz around the dock laughing, and smiling and acting goofy. Belle watched the scene very intensely. Clink held onto Jake as he twirled her around. "Whoa!" she laughed, burying her head in his shoulder.  
  
Cone looked over to Belle. "Looks like Jake is havin' a lotta fun witout ya." She murmured, proudly. "I think ya lost ya boy."  
  
Clink and Jake were winding down. They had been dancing around, insanely, for about five minutes. "Jake, ah, we stopped dancin'" Clink remarked, her giggling residing.  
  
Jake stared at Clink. "Yeah, we did." He had his arm wrapped around her waist, with a pleasant smile on his face.  
  
"Ah, think we could…start movin' again?" She asked uneasily, noticing how close they were.  
  
Jake nodded, and they began to slow dance. Clink looked over at Cone then noticed the daggers that Belle was sending her. "Er" she muttered. Jake looked over there as well, wincing when he remembered Belle.  
  
"Jake. Dis…dis ain't right." Clink said, stepping away from Jake and running her hands through her hair.  
  
"I guess ya right Clink. I better get back to Belle" Jake replied, with a frown.  
  
Before he could even take a step, Belle had made it over to them. Fire was roar in her eyes. "So, who's this Jake?" Belle asked, crossing her arms.  
  
Jake just stood there - his mouth agape - his eyes shifting back and forth from Belle and Clink.  
  
"I gots a mouth a me own, y'know. Ise Clink." She said, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Why are you dancing with Jake?" Belle asked, directly in Clink's face.  
  
"Cause Ise a nice goil" Clink answered, glancing over at Jake. "We was playin'. Dat's all. Nuttin' else. He's your... your boy." Clink said softly, walking towards one. She found that hard to say. She walked back over to Cone, who had witnessed the whole scene.  
  
Cone gave Clink an amused look. "So, ya met Belle?" she said, sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah. I met her an' I don't like her." Clink muttered, crossing her arms and looking at the dock.  
  
"Well, I think Belle…" Cone exaggerated her name. "…is a little too over protective of her guys. I just don't know 'bout that girl sometimes."  
  
"Oh, yeah." Clink snorted. "She also don't seem to get the concept of... friends."  
  
Belle glared over at Clink and Cone. She gave them a small, evil smirk than turned to her boy. "Jake, I think we should leave." She pulled Jake's arm, but he refused to budge.  
  
Clink tried to shrug them off, and turned to Cone. "Shall we mombo?"  
  
"I don't wanna leave Belle" Jake told his girlfriend. He had put up with her long enough. He started to walk over to Clink and Cone.  
  
"Oh no" Clink mumbled, watching Jake come toward her.  
  
Jake offered Clink his hand. "Sorry for that. Ya wanna dance again?"  
  
Clink looked at Cone than a Jake. "No….I….no, Jake it ain't like dat. Can't be…" she turned away looking at Cone hopelessly.  
  
"But, it's okay now. I'm sorry for the way Belle acted. She can be a real….mean girl sometimes. C'mon…" He looked at her with pleading eyes.  
  
"Dance wit her" she said, throwing Cone a look of help. Cone just stepped back, shaking her head 'no'.  
  
Clink glared at her. "Dance with Belle then."  
  
"I don't wanna dance with her." Jake sounded a little frustrated now. "I don't like it when she's mean to me friends."  
  
"Friend. She's still ya goil though. And Ise goin' now 'cause Ise fallen…." Clink caught herself. "…asleep." She walked towards Cone mouthing 'thank you."  
  
Jake groaned, watching Clink walk away. He turned around and throw Belle a 'go stuff a rug' expression. Belle stuck her tongue out at him. He shook his head in frustration.  
  
Clink and Cone continued to walk while Clink pulled her index finger across her neck. Cone just shrugged like she always did. "What just happen here?"  
  
"I have no idea. You was dancin' wit Jake….and, I don't know. Ise just here for the dip." Cone replied, not being any help.  
  
"You're so much help Cone." Clink remarked.  
  
Cone fidgeted a little. "I was just thinking….well, I don't know."  
  
"Like dat's a foist." Clink elbowed Cone in the rubs, grinning.  
  
"I just wanted to get Jake away from Belle without me having to do it. I'm glad ya jumped in." Cone than realized what Clink had meant.   
  
"Hey!" She was a little slow.  
  
"What?" Clink jumped in surprise. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
"Uh….." Cone mumbled, realizing she had said too much. "Gotta go."   
  
She began to walk away really fast, but stopped and turned back around. "I gotta tell ya something."  
  
"What?!" Clink shouted, impatiently.  
  
"Uh…..Jake kinda likes you." Cone said, really fast.  
  
"Wha?…." Clink got out to her friend, unbelievingly.  
  
Jake, all the sudden, walked up to them. "What's goin' on? Cone?" He looked at Clink. "Clink?"  
  
"Nuttin'!" She snapped out of her temporary trance. "What makes ya think that?" Clink asked quickly, being the bad liar that she is. (Ha! Ha!)  
  
"Ya okay? Looks like somethings bothering you." Jake's voice filled with concern.  
  
"No. Ise. No. Bye" Clink back away right off the dock. Cone and Jake watched as she disappeared into the water below.  
  
Jake ran to the edge of the dock. "Clink?! Clink?!" He yelled, frantically.  
  
Clink emerged under the dock, and shouted, "Cold!"  
  
When Jake heard Clink shout but he couldn't see her, he jumped in. He peered around to spot Clink under the dock. He swam over to her.   
  
"Ya all right?"  
  
Clink sighed heavily, glaring at him. "And Ise suppose to say thanks?"  
  
"Can I at least help ya out the water?" Jake said, offered his hand.  
  
"Ise fine heah." Clink veered away from him, not making eye contact.  
  
Jake sighed, swimming over to the ladder, but noticed Clink wasn't behind him. "Ya comin'?"  
  
"No!" Clink said, stubbornly.  
  
Jake cocked his head. "Fine! Ise stayin' heah wit ya."  
  
"Wha?" Clink asked surprised. She couldn't believe what she had heard.  
  
"Ise stayin' here till ya get out."  
  
"No! Get out!" Clink shouted at him.  
  
Jake sat down on the ladder and folded his arms. "No. Ise stayin' here."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
They went on like this for a while till Clink got frustrated with Jake's stubbornness. She stared him in the eye, daring him to deny her. "Yes, now get out me way." Clink moved closer to him, and pushed him in the water. "Go."  
  
Jake fell sideways into the water, and resurfaced laughing.  
  
"Oh, dat's funny, ah?" Clink asked, splashing him.  
  
Jake splashed her back. "Yeah, it was."  
  
"Why you little…." Clink said, swimming after Jake.  
  
Jake swam further in the water with Clink behind him. "What'd I do?" he asked, innocently.  
  
Clink swam closer to him. "Youse was born…then we danced."  
  
Jake smirked. "Oh, ya so kind." He dodged another splash from her, laughing uncontrollably. "Wanna water dance?"  
  
Clink smiled. "I'd love to."  
  
Clink took Jake's hand and swam closer to him.  
  
"Now, isn't this more fun than dancin' on the dock?"  
  
"Much better." Clink sighed, laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
She smiled, than giggled at Jake, who was staring at her with a silly grin on his face. "What's that look for?"  
  
"I don't know." He shrugged. " Ise jist feelin' happy right now."  
  
"Oh, yeah?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Dat's always good" she said, dozing in his arms.  
  
Jake caught her. "I think ya kinda tired."  
  
"Kinda" Clink yawned.  
  
Jake nodded. "We should get back to the docks."  
  
"Yeah, I guess ya right. Ya gotta get back to Belle…"Clink frowned when she said that name. "…and Cone is probably bored out of her mind without me. I wonder if Mush got here yet?" she said, swimming towards the docks. Clink attempted to climb the ladder, but didn't have the strength to. Jake grabbed her waist and lifted her up onto the dock. "Thanks" she said softly, wiggling out of his grasp. She walked towards Cone.  
  
Cone was standing there bored, noticing Clink was coming. "Heya! What happen?" She smirked.  
  
"Shut up! You ready to go?"  
  
Cone shrugged. "I guess, but Mush hadn't showed up yet!"  
  
"Ise tired. I want to go" Clink said, rubbing her neck. She looked down at her hands which were shaking.  
  
Cone noticed this as well. "Ya all right?"  
  
"No. No. I…I ain't" she replied, sitting down on the dock.  
  
Cone sat down next to her. "What happen?"  
  
"We danced" was all Clink said.  
  
Cone looked at her confused. "Okay. Why? Is that bad?"  
  
"Very bad." Clink shook her head.  
  
"I don't see what was so bad about it. It was just dancin'." Cone was digging more and more.  
  
Clink hung her head. "You saw, ah?"  
  
"Yeah, I saw. But, not all of it. Anything else happen?"  
  
"Nuttin'! Nuttin' at all." Clink answered, very quickly. She stared out into the water. "And it ain't gonna happen." She added.  
  
"What evah ya say……" Cone smirked.  
  
"I can't. I ain't dat kinda person. You know that Cone." Clink said, going over what had happen that night in her head. How stupid could I be? She asked herself.  
  
"I don't know what to say. Ya like him?"  
  
Clink turned her head to look Cone straight in the eye. "Dat's not what this is about, Cone."  
  
"What is it about then?" Cone shrugged, digging some more.  
  
"Him" Clink threw her hands in the air.  
  
"Jake?" Cone glanced away. "He has his problems, y'know."  
  
Clink raised her head, her interest caught. "How?"  
  
Cone sighed, ready to spill it all. "Y'see, a while back, Jake and I met dis goil named Belle." They both cringed at the name. "Well, Belle was…is…who cares….very beautiful. But, no one liked her. The reason - she was a meanie to everyone. Jake saw this, but he being the gentleman he is - thought if he treated her with respect, that she would change and he a kind person." Cone laughed. "He was wrong! For the month that they've been goin' out, Belle hasn't changed one bit. He's starting to regret ever asking her to be his girl."  
  
"So, why haven't I met this 'Belle' till tonight? And, how did just you and Jake know her?" Clink asked, dazed.  
  
Cone bit her lip. "You know that beside you and Mush, Jake is me best friend. All three of you are! But, me and Jake were just hangin' around each other one day and met Belle. After that, I don't know why he never brought her to the lodgin' house. Maybe not to scare anyone off. Although, if I were him, I'd run as far away from her as I could." Cone laughed, but Clink wasn't laughing. Cone stopped, and stared at her friend. "Still confused?"  
  
"How do you know he likes me? Or, should I say, how did you find out?"  
  
"Um….a few nights ago, me and Jake were talking on the roof and it just sorta slipped out of his mouth. He says he's been likin' ya for a while now."  
  
Clink's eyes opened wide. "Really?"  
  
Cone nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"Then why hasn't he broken up with 'Belle' if he likes me?" Clink was being a little sarcastic.  
  
"He just realized that he liked ya." Cone kicked herself. "I mean, he's always liked ya. But, not in THAT sorta way. Ya get what I'm sayin'?"  
  
Clink smirked. "Y'know, I never get what your sayin'." Cone looked taken aback. "Just kiddin' with ya." She, all the sudden, turned seriously. "But, I'm not gettin' caught up in this….triangle."  
  
"It won't be a triangle if Jake breaks up with Belle. I mean…." Cone was cut off by a familiar voice.  
  
"Cone? Cone? Where ya at?" they heard Mush calling for his girl (*te he*). "Cone? Oh, there ya are."  
  
Cone smiled, and stood up to meet Mush. "Heya Mushie baby. I see ya FINALLY made it."  
  
He met her with a long kiss on the lips. "Whoa! I should stay gone more often." He remarked, holding her close.  
  
"I don't think so. Ya not doin' that again." Cone smacked him on the arm than remember Clink was still there. Mush noticed her there too.  
  
"Oh, heya Clink" he greeting.  
  
"Hey Mush." Clink wasn't too enthusiastic about her greeting.  
  
Mush didn't really care, and turned his attention back to Cone. "So, ya wanna dance?"  
  
"I'd love to. Oh, wait, I don't want to leave Clink."  
  
"That's okay, Cone. I'll be all right." Clink waved them to go on, but Cone wasn't satisfied. She pulled away from Mush wonderful grip."I'm not leavin' ya if ya don't want to be alone." She placed her hand on Clink's shoulder.  
  
"I'll be all right. I promise. Now, go and dance with your boy."   
  
Clink shooed them off. She didn't want to bring down another person's happiness because she wasn't happy at the moment. She watched Cone and Mush stroll off to the dance floor. They were so wonderful together, why couldn't she have that happiness. Clink brooded about the subject than started back to the lodging house alone. She thought of the situation with Jake, but tried to forget about it. Then, the events that had happen that night ran through her head, and she smiled. But, as soon as she realized what she was doing, she kicked herself mentally. Stop thinking of him. She thought. I can't. Another voice in her head cried.  
  
Before she knew it, she had wandered into the lodging house. Clink signed in and left six cents on Kloppman's desk. She trudged up the stairs, but didn't feel like going to sleep just yet. So, she climbed out onto the roof. It was the perfect place to think and to met someone……  
  
"Jake!"  
  
"Clink!"  
  
They both stared at one another for a long time, not knowing what to do or say. The awkward silence was getting to Clink and she spoke, "Whatcha doin' here? Aren't ya suppose to be with Belle 'er something?" She peered around, nervously, not looking at him.  
  
But, Jake looked at her. "I broke with Belle tonight."  
  
Clink snapped her head in his direction. "You did what?" she asked, in surprise.  
  
"I broke up with her after the party."  
  
"But, why?" Clink was becoming even more confused by this.  
  
Jake's eyes finally veered away from her, and he started to become nervous. "I….I…." he stuttered. He finally gained his courage. "I did it, because, I really like ya, Clink. I truly do."  
  
Clink's mouth was agape, catching flies. Now, she knew for sure that he liked her. She sat down on the edge of the roof. Jake stepped closer to her, bent down, and grasped her hand firmly. But, Clink pulled her hand away.  
  
Jake's voice became stern. "I broke up with Belle because… I. Like. You. I may even love ya. I want ya to be me girl."  
  
Clink felt a tear come from her eye (for dramatic purposes;`) )Jake wiped it from her cheek. She thought of all the times her and Jake had hung out as just friends. Now, he was asking her to be his girl. It was too much for her in just one night. She looked up into Jake's eyes. He was pleading with her. He looked so sweet at the moment, but wasn't he always.  
  
"Jake……" Clink trailed off.  
  
"Please…I don't know how I'll go on without ya now…now that ya know how I feel." Jake grasped her hand again. This time Clink didn't pull away. He raised up, slipped his other hand behind her neck, and kissed her on the lips. After a moment, Jake pulled away to stare her right in the eye. Clink was still stunned by just every single thing that had happen that night. She regained her bearings, seeing that Jake was still right there next to her. Jake sat down beside her.   
  
Clink let herself be pulled close to him, and found herself in Jake's arm. She dug her face into his chest, relaxing as they sat there.  
  
After a few minutes passed, Clink pulled away from him. "We have to go in now. It's real late."  
  
Jake frowned. "I know. Just a few more minutes. I don't want this moment to end." He gave her pleading eyes again.  
  
Clink nodded, and surrender back into his arms. A few more minutes passed. Jake felt Clink's muscles ease. He glanced down at her to see that she had fallen asleep in his arms. He smiled weakly, laying his head down on hers - falling asleep himself.   



End file.
